Reaper Artillery
The Reaper Artillery serves as ErrorLandia’s long range, mobile artillery unit. It is capable of wrecking havoc from far away, just as any artillery battery should be able to. History The ErrorLandian Resistance built these statically for the defense of their necessary buildings. However, it was proven to be quite effective against static buildings so a mobile version was built on a light tank chassis. The People’s Army of ErrorLandia had (and still has, to an extent) a love-hate relationship with plasma weaponry. While proven to be very effective, one plasma weapon is EXTREMELY expensive. Some plasma weapons were made for the Conquest of Delteros, but they proved impossible to mass produce, in fact, they were not guaranteed to be produced with every vehicle. Now with the funding of four planets, it sees more tinkering than before, and may even be perfected within the course of a few years. Usage A squardon of these can single-handedly destroy a base if left alone. They have an incredible attack range, but take some time to deploy, because of the recoil that one of the heavy shells produce. The weapon in itself still has drawbacks, however; the shell travels slowly, the lack of a turret makes it a pain to target moving vehicles, and its fire rate is sub-par. If it is spotted, then chances are that it will be destroyed. Its light armor doesn’t fare well in combat, so be sure to defend it. Quotes Some complaints have been made about how edgy the drivers are, but that’s to be expected when “reaper” is in the name. When created * Reaper online! * They won’t know what him ‘em... When selected * Ah, hello. * Darkness is my friend... He‘s a fine lad, but his line’s ''very ''busy. * The shadow listens... * Should’ve added more black paint... * You don’t know me, but I know you... your voice, at least. * True power harnessed. When ordered to move * Like a shadow in the night. * My time is now! * I don’t like orders, but I‘ll take your word. * I hear and obey. * Out of my way! * Then I will go. When ordered to attack * Nothing personal, kid! * The shadow comes unfurled! * Commence! * They won’t sleep soundly tonight! * They shall feel my wrath... In combat * They underestimate my power! * *faint evil laugh* * I’d be suprised if they DIDN’T see me... * Glorious destruction! * Death comes for the unprepared! * You’ll have to do better than THAT! Retreating * What? * Now to slip away and never be seen again! * The shadow moves away... Rare * *phone ringing* Okay I’m sorry, but I need to answer this. *beep* Hello? Oh, hey Darkness! How’s everything? I’m... a little busy right now, so let’s keep its brief. *chatter* A demon hunter? No, that doesn’t sound familiar. *chatter* Okay, I’ll keep an eye out. See ya later, man! * *text notification* Uh.. hang on. Oh, it’s Darkness... erm.. okay. I’ll just say I’m a little bit busy. I can pay him a visit later. Trivia * Darkness calling is a running gag that began in World of Warcraft III and, to an extent, Heroes of the Storm, where heroes occasionally bring up an anonymous user named “Darkness”. Category:Artillery Category:Empire of ErrorLandia